Betulin (also known as Lup-20(29)-ene-3β,28-diol or betulinol) is a needle-like crystal with a molecular formula of C30H50O2, a molecular weight of 442.70, and a molecular structure as below:

Betulin is a pentacyclic triterpenoid of lupane structure, the content of which in the bark of birch tree can reach up to 40%. Betulinic acid which is a betulin derivative shows unique anti-tumor activity and is substantially non-toxic, and thus some novel derivatives synthesized from betulinic acid as a precursor compound have been extensively studied.
Unlike betulinic acid, betulin itself has poor anti-tumor activity, but its price is low as only 10% of that of betulinic acid. Therefore, it has important value for semi-synthesis from betulin as a precursor to look for new derivatives which have superior anti-tumor activity.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.